


just rest your head, darling

by youriko



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 227 words of neil being soft for his bf, Fluff, M/M, Trust, Trust Kink, i think abt andreil every day of my life, im sorry i saw the tag and couldnt resist, this took like 20 minutes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: Appreciating Andrew comes naturally, after everything.





	just rest your head, darling

**Author's Note:**

> i read this book 2 months ago and this is the first fanfic ive written for it.. shocking
> 
> but anyway it literally changed my life so if for some reason ur here and u havent read it go do it the first book is free online

Neil’s eyes blinked open sleepily, slowly, as he was pulled from sleep into the darkness of his bedroom, the smell of lavender shampoo, and arms wrapped around his neck.

 

He allowed a small grin onto his face, admiring the blond atop him, face smushed into Neil’s bare chest. He could feel stirring his skin every couple seconds, and the utter gratefulness that crashed into him was dizzying.

 

A few years ago, Andrew would stab someone just for thinking about being in his bed, and the idea that he was the exception to this rule almost made tears spring to his eyes. They were both still on the path to recovery, for a lot of things; Neil would still check for exits in every room he entered, and Andrew wouldn’t take off his armbands for any reason, but this, the trust he was placing in him, letting himself fall asleep with someone else was something big. 

 

Resisting the urge to run his fingers through Andrew’s hair, instead, he admired just how beautiful he was, hair ruffled, muscled arms, chiseled back and beyond perfect face.

 

“Go to sleep, junkie,” Andrew muttered, raising an eyebrow to his staring.

 

Neil didn’t answer, but within the next few minutes, his eyes were closed, too.

  
(If he had stayed awake, he would have seen Andrew’s lips tilt up just a millimeter or two.)

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes, the boys being soft
> 
> after everything they went throuvh? they deserve this? i just want them being happy
> 
> watch me write angst in like 2 days
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
